Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7y}{4} - \dfrac{10y}{4}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-7y - (10y)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-17y}{4}$